Vocaloid Manor of Horror and Revenge
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: The shortly awaited sequel of Vocaloid House! This time, Rin and the others get invited to a mansion, only to be haunted by murder and horror of someone's revenge for a whole week! Who will die? Who will live? Will anyone die? And who is 'The Shadow? RinXLen, MerliXLui, GumiXMikuo, MeikoXKaito Rated T for Teen for Sexual stuff, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

Vocaloid Manor of Horror and Revenge

Here's the sequel to my big hit! As usual, I do not own Vocaloids literally. Or Utau's. If I did...

Rated T for Teen for the Usual reasons...Ahhh FanService

Chapter 1: The Note

_It had all started with the note we got about...a month ago. It was about a year since we all escaped the Manor, and our lives had been happy. So, getting this note seemed as if it were another stroke of luck. It came in fancy paper with what seemed to written in blood red ink. As usual, Len was leery. I couldn't blame him. He had seen a lot of horror movies and their sequels lately with me. But, as usual, I was headstrong and read it.  
"Dear Kagamine's, you have been invited to a special party on the Lolarco Manor on May 5__th__. I'd be overjoyed if you'd come. Please bring a suitcase for you'll be there for a week, with some fancy clothing for the first night. Many people will be here and you'll more than likely know them however, if that makes you feel more comfortable. I await your arrival."  
The weirdest part was the signature..."A Shadow"_

"I don't think we should go...Free food or not." Len sat on the couch, petting the cat, Neru. He didn't bother read the letter. Because Rin had read it aloud.

"...Len. Let's think about like this..." Rin sat on the couch next to him, "We could either A), go to a fancy manor with free food and board, B) live out our usual lives of work and yada, or C) I can start prostituting myself for extra money so we become rich and you never have to work."

"...Hmmm..." Len did think about it for a moment, "Fine, A. ...You can only have sex with me. When we get there."

"That's what I thought." Rin went back to the kitchen, "Besides, if anything bad happens, you can protect me regardless of what I say."

"True." Len nodded, looking up at the fan, "Maybe you'll wear that one blue dress I got you..."

"...Len. I'll look like a stripper in it. No." Rin glared at him, "Man, men don't change. Vocaloid or Human..."

"Not until we turn twenty." Len mumbled and focused on his cat.

About a month later, Rin and Len got in a taxi with their suitcases and were driven to the manor. It was located out in the ocean, on an island connected to the mainland by a steel bridge. The sky was dark with the moon out, and the ocean was calm and as dark as the sky. Rin and Len looked out the windows, watching the ocean slowly move. They reached the top, where the taxi stopped. Other cars were parked there as well. Rin and Len exited the car with their suitcases, and went to the door. They heard the taxi speed off down the bridge.

"...I wonder who else is here..." Rin looked around at the several cars already there, and...A bike.

"Hello..." Len knocked on the door, "Don't kill us..." He looked serious as he said it.  
The doors opened by themselves, exposing a fancy gothic interior. The staircase was red velvet with gold railing and otherwise black. The tile was black and shiny, to the point one could see their reflection in it. The walls were also black with red and gold lining.  
A maid stood by the stairs. She had long purple hair, hazel eyes, freckles and pink lipstick. She wore a simple black dress with a white apron tied in the back. She wore black heels and wore it well. She looked comfortable in her dress.

"There you are...The last of the Master's guests." The maid approached the two and took their suitcases, "I am Avanna, and I will escort you both to your room. Would you like to share a room?"

"Preferably." Len replied, "She's my girlfriend." He loved to say that word.

"Alright then, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine..." Avanna bowed. Rin's face got red, Len's got pink.

"No, no..." Rin shook her head, "We-we're not married...let alone engaged..."

"Well, not yet." Len added. Rin's face got redder.  
He always said such things with a straight face, as if he was planning something.

"I apologize, Ms. Kagamine." Avanna bowed, and led them up the stairs to their room.  
The room had wood flooring and black walls with a full sized canopy bed, dressers, attached bathroom, and a vanity mirror. Avanna set the suitcases down, "You have time to put away your clothing, and I'll call everyone down when dinner is done" Avanna bowed once again and left the room.

"I'll put the clothing away..." Len volunteered and opened Rin's suitcase first. He smirked, "Is this the blue dress?"

"...Put it away. I ain't wearing that tonight." Rin blushed as she went into the bathroom, "...And handle my bras carefully while I'm in the bathroom!"

"Kaito...What are you doing?" Meiko stood on the stairs, watching Kaito fiddle with the railing.  
She wore a long, elegant strapless red dress with a white jacket and red heels. Misaki stood beside her mother, now five years old because of Luka's good engineering skills. She wore a flower in her hair, a ruffled pink dress with poufy sleeves, white tights, and pink flats. Kaito looked at his fiancée, wearing a tuxedo with matching pants, blue tie, and black shoes.

"...Child Proofing the stairs." Kaito innocently smiled. Meiko growled.

"This is not our house!" Meiko scolded the grown man, "Misaki is a child, not a baby! She won't fall down the stairs, let alone play on the railing! Luka, you, and I have raised our child to be good and obedient!"

"Yes...Yes Meiko..." Kaito submitted to the woman he loved.

"Mum..." Misaki looked at her mother, "I'm going to look around. I'll be good." She smiled. Meiko nodded, and Misaki went up the stairs and down a hallway.

"Meiko...Kaito..." Luka came down the stairs. She wore a white blouse with black trim and 3 buttons, an A-line black skirt to her mid-thigh, and black heels, "A lot of the people we know are here...Even Miku-chan...I wonder if Len and Rin are here..."

"...Really?" Meiko raised an eyebrow, "Odd...I wonder why we're all here."

"Theory...We all won the lottery." Kaito suggested, "Or someone wants to kill us."

"Where do you come up with such ridiculous things...?"

Upstairs, Teto Kasane and her roommate Ring Suzune were putting away their clothing. Teto used to be Ring's friend in the manor, but disappeared one day. Turns out, as creepy as it sounds, she was hiding in the ceiling.  
Teto wore a black dress with simple frilly straps and a pink jacket. Her shoes were black heels with pink soles. She had magenta hair in twin curly pigtails and matching eyes. Ring wore a white and blue blouse with a blue ribbon and blue skirt. Her shoes were blue flats. Her hair was in a ponytail tied by a blue ribbon too.

"Teto...how did you do it?" Ring asked her, "How?"

"Well, Ring-chan, first through your room...-""MY ROOM?" "I made a hole in your ceiling and climbed in, then I patched it up, and lived off of the candy storage Prima had in the ceiling...I didn't gain any weight at all!" Teto laughed, as if proud of herself. Ring was blue with fear and shaking.

"Teto...You are the most feared person..." Ring murmured, "Only you could do such a thing..."

"Yeah...I heard Mikuo and Gumi have sex...That was awkward. So I watched." Teto said, "I didn't really care. I ignored it before anything happened, then I decided to go spy on someone else..."

"You whaaaat?" Ring was now very terrified Teto. Very terrified.

"Riiing..." Merli came in, "Ring-chan...I need your help. Oh, Teto. Hey."  
Merli wore a purple dress to her knees with straps that connected in the back and showed off her cleavage. She had purple sandals with heels on, and a pink flower in her hair.

"Hi Merli." Teto waved innocently.

"Lui got stuck." Merli quietly said.

"Oh, Lui...too curious isn't he?" Teto snickered.

"...He got his foot stuck in the mattress." Merli restated. Teto shrugged and looked at Ring.

"...I'll help." Ring stood up and left with Merli.

"...Hmm...I wonder why we are all here...I had so much better things to do then see people I don't care for. Eh, Oh well. Better be fun..."

"Please! Will all the guests report to the dining hall for dinner! We have a seafood platter and desserts for later! There's already water out, so if you need any other beverage, I will get it for you personally!"  
The guests all came down and into the dining room. It was a lot like the one in the Estate, except the table was a darker wood, and the chandelier had less colors to it. Everyone sat down.  
Rin wore the blue dress, which had no back to it and went down to her feet. She didn't wear a ribbon, but wore blue barrettes. It showed off Rin's cleavage. Len wore a white collared shirt, orange tie with black stripes, black dress pants, and black shoes. Lui wore a black tuxedo with gold buttons, a red tie, black pants with a red and black belt, and red shoes.  
Yuma wore a black jacket with a light pink under shirt, black tie, black denim jeans, his usual black beanie, and black shoes. His sister, Mizki, had dark purple hair in a bun with pink flowers and brown eyes. She wore a pink dress with fading floral print, off the shoulder sleeves similar to a kimono, and pink sandals. Gumi wore an orange dress with a lighter shade for the frill. She wore orange heels and had her hair up. Mikuo wore a grey dress shirt, green tie, grey pants, and black shoes.  
Rinto wore a white collared shirt, black jacket, and black barrettes to keep his bangs away from his face, a yellow belt, black pants, and matching shoes. Oliver wore his usual hat, a white shirt with a black collar, and navy pants. Matcha wore a black blouse, an army green jacket, black dress pants, and green flats. Azuki had short pink hair with a flower in it and dark pink eyes. She wore a pink and black dress with a bow around her waist and pink heels. Lastly, Miku wore her pigtails in flowers, had on a white dress with teal ruffles, and teal flats.

"Wow...Everyone's here..." Rin looked around, "Even people I don't know..."

"The one in the Kimono-esque outfit is Yuma's sister, Mizki...I've heard about her...And the robotic sounding one is Teto...she apparently hid in the ceiling...and that's Matcha's best friend Azuki..." Len told her, gesturing to each person.

"It's good to see you all again, even if it is under odd circumstances..." Miku smiled nervously, "Does anyone know who invited us here?"

"No. Just someone called the Shadow." Rinto replied, "It seems some of us couldn't make it here..."

"SeeU, Luo, and Yan He are still overseas." Luka told him, "Galaco and Mayu are busy with their own businesses and careers, same with Akiko-loid..."

"Miki's doing a top secret project and can't leave, and Lily's coming later tonight." Lui added.

"Sonika's ill." Meiko added, "Some really bad Ammonia."

"Kyo's over in America with his band." Oliver said, "They're selling out."

"Kiyoteru has his family, and I'm told Zunko's doing a cruise thing." Matcha said, "She won something at some potluck."

"Damn..." Gumi looked disappointed, "I miss U-chan, May-chan, Miki-chan, Lily-san, Soni-san..." Gumi rattled off.

"Misaki's grown up fast, Meiko." Rin told her. Misaki was drinking water, sitting on a book since the table was too high for her.

"Luka made her a new body. We didn't want to go through the whole toddler stage since us Vocaloids really don't need to learn stuff like that." Kaito explained, "She's very obedient."

"Because of me, and she'll be the smartest..." Meiko began plotting her child's future, much to the fear of Kaito.

"So...Onii-san..." Mizki turned to her brother, "Which one of these boys is the blonde pervert?" She had hell in her eyes. Lui, Rinto, and Len gulped in fear. Oliver was too young to be targeted, so he sat in his seat eating crab calmly.

"...Mizki...let's not discuss this." Yuma sighed, patting her head. Mizki nodded, obeying her brother.

"It's good to see you all...You may not recognize me, but I know you all..." A voice from behind the door. Rin had chills down her spine.  
_I don't even know this woman, but I'm already scared, as if...I've already met this woman...That's...impossible...right?_

Here it is! I hope you're happy! Teto was supposed to be in the first story, but I changed it to Ring last minute. So yeah, Teto was still there however...Who is the host of this dinner? Will Mizki kill someone? Will Teto be any less creepy? And why should some be glad to not be at this dinner? Find out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Begins

Chapter 2: The Dinner, Let the Games Begin

From of the big oak doors stepped out a woman. She had long blonde hair in a long ponytail, blue eyes, and wore a pale pink dress with white heels. She looked very gorgeous. Rin wondered how this woman knew them. She had never seen this woman before in her life. _How does this woman know us? I doubt any of us know her...? Has she wronged us somehow? Maybe...? Either way, she looks amazing..._

"I'm glad to see most of you here tonight..." The woman sat at the very end of the table, "My name is Sweet Ann. Why do you think you are all here tonight at my Manor?"

"...Prizes?" Lui guessed, although hesitantly.

"No." Sweet Ann smiled at his guess, "For me to apologize to you." Everyone looked confused at her, "My father and mother have done horrible things to you, and your friends, and family." Sweet Ann spoke, "I never could imagine how horrible someone you love could be to innocent Vocaloids as yourselves. And so, this little stay at my Manor is all in your honor..." Sweet Ann brought her glass to her lips and sipped it before saying, "Enjoy!"

_So she's the REAL daughter of Prima and that man...It's nice she's trying to make up for their wrongs and mistakes. She doesn't really look like them though, but what do I know about genetics? Well, at least I don't have to cook for a week! Plus, she's paying us while we take time off of work so that's nice too. I wonder how she has so much money...Perhaps a good job or inheritance money. ...This is really good food...I don't know why Len was so leery about this place...It's perfect..._

After dinner, Lily had arrived from the hospital and gone to her room to rest. Everyone else returned to their room to get some sleep shortly after as well. However, Len couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning. And, because of it, he kept Rin awake as well. Something couldn't let him sleep...like...as if...something was very wrong here.  
"...I'm going to get something to drink."

"Maybe that's why you can't sleep..." Rin murmured. She was tired from the taxi ride and had a full stomach. Len got out of bed silently and left the room.

"...Gumi..." Mikuo sat up in bed. He had heard a noise, and was already on edge.  
He and Gumi could sense something evil in this mansion, but Mikuo was the one on the edge, not Gumi.

"Huh?" Gumi sat up, propped up by her elbow. She wasn't really tired, but she wanted a nap.

"...I heard something. I'll check it out, you stay in here." Mikuo headed for the door before he stopped, "On second thought, its better if we stay together, c'mon." He opened the door as Gumi got out of the bed, wearing her orange night gown, "...Maybe you should stay in here to stay safe."

"Dammit Mikuo-kun, I'm coming with you." Gumi was fed up with his paranoia, "Let's check out the noise." Mikuo sighed. Yeah, she was headstrong and stubborn.

The two left the room, closing the door silently behind them. They looked around, wondering if the noise came from downstairs or from the hallway. They heard it again: downstairs. They cautiously went down the stairs, careful to make little to no sounds as they did. Mikuo looked towards the dining room, and motioned Gumi to follow. They opened the doors, ready to flee: Len.

"...Len!" Mikuo said in a hushed voice, "What the hell!"

"...I needed a water." Len replied with a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"Mikuo-kun heard a noise." Gumi replied with the same quiet tone, "It must've been you."

"Sorry." Len apologized, "...Are you on edge too?" Mikuo and Gumi nodded.

"So, how have you and Rin been?" Mikuo asked him.

"Good. We're not irresponsible like you." Len bluntly said.

"I used protection." "I'm proud of you." *CRASH!* "What was that?"

The three looked around upon hearing the noise. It sounded as if glass or dishes had fallen to the ground. It came from the kitchen. Gumi went ahead of the boys, and into the kitchen. She tried to flick on the lights: they were dead. Gumi checked to see if a light bulb burst, but she saw no glass. She didn't see any proof that something had been broken. She went near the pantry, and saw a shadow. Holding a knife.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gumi ran out of the kitchen, hugging Mikuo and trembling. Mikuo held onto her, looking confused.

"What's wrong Gumi?" He asked her, but she wasn't making any sense. She was starting to cry.

"Something must've spooked her. Take her back to the room." Len suggested to him, "I'll see what's going on."

"Okay. Be careful." Mikuo warned him before helping Gumi to their room, leaving Len to head into the kitchen.  
Len stepped into the kitchen, ready for anything. He quickly grabbed a knife that was in a drawer, now truly ready for anything to spring out at him. Len cautiously stepped around the kitchen, looking everywhere as he did. He saw nothing during that time, and heard nothing. So, after ten minutes of looking around, he left the kitchen with the knife. Just in case. Just in case anything were to happen.

"Where is he...?" Rin sat in bed, alone and cold. Len was like her personal heater she could snuggle with and couldn't get burned by, "I'm starting to get worried..." Rin heard an odd noise from upstairs and looked at the ceiling: it was bulging, "The hell?" Rin got off the bed, freaked out.  
_Why is the ceiling bulging? And why is it turning red?_ The ceiling collapsed on the floor, spreading dust throughout the room. Rin coughed and covered her eyes until the dust settled. And then she screamed.  
"Rin!" Everyone except Sweet Ann and Avanna ran to the room, Len being the first there as he had sprinted up the stairs and down the hall like a maniac.  
Rin stood at the doorway, shaking and trembling frantically. Len held onto her frame, worried about her. She was pointing at the rubble in the room. Meiko, Luka, and Lily slid by her to see what she was so scared of: a dead human corpse, freshly killed. And. A note.

"...A note..." Luka picked it up carefully.

"Ew...smells horrible..." Lily covered her nose and stepped over to Rin. She had a sensitive sense of smell now from an accident with a nose piercing.

"...It says..." Luka read the note a few times, as if in disbelief, "Now that you're well fed, time for the game to begin. Every night, fight for your life, or end up like the humans in the house." Everyone looked like fear had been repainted on their face.  
After escaping one hell, they had entered another. It was as if fate was one cruel bitch that wanted to torment them once again. It was horrible, and some even felt sick to their stomachs thinking about it. Well, Lily was about to from the smell.  
"...There's more!" Meiko saw on the back of it, and read it aloud, "whoever lives to the end of the week, will know why you're truly here...'The Shadow'"

Yeah. Fate is one cruel bitch. Who is the Shadow you ask? You're allowed to guess. I won't say who's right or wrong. Because I already know who it is. And Lily did try to get a nose piercing, and it ended badly...very badly. Who will die? Who will live? Who's orchestrating this? Find out next time! ~KingdomMitsumi


	3. Chapter 3: The Horror

Chapter 3: No Escape, So Many Bodies

Everyone stood, staring at the corpse of the human, slowly realizing they had walked into a trap. Long ago, they had walked into a trap just like this that could've lasted an eternity, but now, this one would last a week, but no one was guaranteed to live. It scared everyone to know this fact, and even more so that someone would die possibly in front of their eyes. Some of them didn't want to relive that, or didn't even want to be within distance of such an ugly thing. Death was ugly, but death from an unknown assailant, and possibly painful and cruel made it ten times uglier.

"Death? Someone's insane!" Kaito said, "Do you think it's that host lady?"

"Sweet Ann?" Yuma said, and pondered that, "Possibly. She did have messed up parents as we all know. But, I don't remember ever seeing them have a daughter during my time there, besides Matcha and Mayu."

"Yeah. They never mentioned a Sweet Ann, or big sister to us." Matcha added, "Maybe she's a fake?"

"How'd she even afford such a place?" Azuki asked, "She must be loaded...Maybe she's played this game with humans and she's doing it with us?" Azuki shuddered at her own thought.

"For revenge?" Miku asked, "...Hm...Maybe we should split into groups."

"...Are we doing a Scooby-Doo?" Oliver asked, "Where we split into weird groups and something horrible is going to happen?"

"...Why do I even let you watch Television...?" Rinto shook his head at Oliver, "Oliver, that doesn't always happen. That's a cartoon show, not real life."

"...Let's split into groups." Mizki said, "Let's kill the murderer." She got a sword out. Everyone scooted away from her, except her brother.

"Mizki. Put the sword away. Please." Yuma told her, "The murderer's not here." Mizki did as her brother said.

"I'm leaving now." Meiko picked up Misaki, who was in the back of the group, "I'm not putting up with this shit again! My daughter will not see dead people!" Kaito followed her with Luka behind him as Meiko with her daughter went down the stairs.  
She set Misaki down when she reached the door. Misaki instinctively held onto her mother's dress. Meiko proceeded to open the door, but it was lock. She jiggled it quickly and harshly, desperately trying to open the door. But it was all in vain. The door wouldn't open. It was locked tightly, no key.

"It's locked?" Luka asked her. Meiko nodded, looking freaked out and pissed all at once.

"How? No one's been down here since dinner." Mikuo said, "Besides me, Gumi, and Len, but we were in the dining room." Gumi was holding onto him, pale from everything that had happened.

"What happened in the dining room?" Yuma asked him. He saw Gumi's pale, scared face.

"There...There...was a shadow...with...a knife..." Gumi managed to speak finally, "I screamed..."

"And then, I checked it out and I saw nothing." Len added, "But I do feel something creepy here."

"Same here." Mikuo added, "Something's not right. You guys feel it too...correct?" Most of the Vocaloids nodded.

"Anyways, let's split up and find something." Miku got back to the splitting up topic. Everyone agreed.

"I'll decide..." Lily said, "Meiko, Kaito, Misaki are group 1. Luka, I, and Matcha are group 2. Lui, Ring, and Merli are group 3. Rin, Len, and...Teto are group 4. Yuma, and Mizki are group 5, Gumi, Mikuo, and Miku are in group 6, and that just leaves Oliver, Rinto, and Azuki in group 7." Everyone got in their assigned groups, "Just split up and explore." And the groups dispersed.

Group 1 got the dining room and kitchen, Group 2 got the lobby, foyer, and living room, Group 3 got the left half of the 1st floor which included 5 bedrooms and a pool, Group 4 got the right half which was 6 bedrooms and an entertainment room, Group 5 got the second floor's left half which was 6 bedrooms and a theatre, Group 6 got the right half which was 5 bedrooms and the attic, and Group 7 got the whole basement. It was pretty fair in their opinions to split it up as such and began to search for their murderer and clues.  
"This is where Gumi saw the shadow, well the area in general." Kaito said as he looked around the dining room. Misaki was looking under the table and Meiko was in the kitchen.

"Maybe it's the boogeyman..." Misaki suggested, being an innocent child and not necessarily understanding the severity of the situation at hand. Kaito smiled at his daughter.

"Maybe..." He said, going along with that to not spook the child.

"Found a treasure! And a paper..." Misaki crawled out of the table, holding a silver chain with a ruby on it and a piece of paper with writing. Kaito took the paper and set her on the table to sit.

"...It's a note..." He called out to his fiancée, "Meiko! I found a note!"

"You did?" She came out of the kitchen, holding a bread knife that was long and jagged.

"...That's a big knife..." Misaki was a bit scared by it.

"It says..." Kaito read the note to himself before he read it aloud, "Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Where do I hide? Behind the 6 and the 12 is where my clue hides."

"...I hate riddles." Meiko rolled her eyes, "...It deals with a clock though."

"The Grandfather clock in the foyer maybe?" Kaito suggested, "Let's check it out." He picked up his daughter and the couple with their daughter left the room.

"This is one giant pool...It's even got a heating system...!"  
On the first floor, Ring, Lui and Merli were now in the pool room after finding nothing significant in the bedrooms. The Pool had two giant pools, one deeper than the other, two hot tubs, and a small area with sand. The deeper pool had the pool cover over it, but not the other pool or the hot tubs. It struck the trio as being suspicious.

"Where's the switch for it?" Merli asked. It was hard to see in the dark room. None of the lights were working for some odd reason.

"Over here, next to the light switch." Ring pressed the button and went back over to her cousin and his girlfriend.  
The black pool cover slowly removed itself automatically, revealing something that made the girls nearly shriek and Lui scream. Several human bodies were in the pool, and the water was a light shade of red, though appeared darker due to the lights being out. A note was in a plastic bag, bobbing in the bloody water. Lui gathered all the courage he could to grab it and read it aloud after removing it from the bag, "Seems as if they swam to death? Or does the knife have something to do with it?"

"Knife?" Merli asked, "What kni-AHHH!" Knives were suddenly tossed at them, only just barely missing them. They were already blood stained, and hit the wall, and fell to the floor.  
They looked to where the knives came from, but only saw a shadow leaving the room.

"STOP!" Lui ran after it, the girls following him. They made it to the stairs, but no one they didn't know was there, "What...the hell...was that...?"

"So much dust...Yuck...Yuck!"  
In the attic, Miku, Mikuo, and Gumi were looking around the cobwebs, boxes, antiques, and everything else that was up there, searching for a clue. Gumi was coughing every now again, along with Miku from the dust and cobwebs. Several times, Miku shrieked when she saw a spider or a cockroach crawl around on the floor or the wall. She really didn't' want to touch anything.

"So, Miku-chan, you look a lot like Mikuo-kun." Gumi told her. Miku smiled.

"Oh yeah. We're twins." Miku smiled, "Funny huh? Is my brother nice to you?"

"I had no idea..." Gumi hadn't known that, "And yes. Mikuo-kun, you never said you were Miku-chan's twin!"

"You never asked Gumi. Besides, it slips my mind because we're so different." Mikuo admitted as he rummaged through a box. Gumi sighed and looked to the right, only to scream.  
The carcass of a body, covered with maggots and insects was behind some boxes. Gumi fell into Miku, and Miku had caught the poor girl. Tonight was just not her night.

"She's fainted." Miku said to him, "I can't blame her. It's...horrid." Miku shuddered, "I can't find a clue."

"Me neither." Mikuo agreed, "Let's report to the foyer. Do you want me to carry her?" Mikuo asked as he opened the door for Miku.

"No, I got her." They left the room, closing the door behind them. A shadow peered out from behind a box, smirking.

"Stupid, Stupid fools...Hehe!"

Who's the Shadow? Do you know? No. No you don't. Well, maybe you do. And Gumi's having a horrible night, a very horrible night...I like writing horror. It's fun! I wrote an original horror one (Okay, it was Kingdom Hearts) and it was pretty graphic at times...Hopefully this one won't be as bad! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
